The Assist
by UchihaElle99
Summary: Sakura struggles with her identity as she is the daughter and sister of two famous basketball players. She is recruited on the boys basketball team. Sakura has to cope with being the only girl in a boys game, the press and media, Captaining the girls team and her female friends, all while struggling with arising feelings for the schools heartthrob, Captain, and ass, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Watch Me

_**Assist**_

_**Chapter One, Part One**_

_**Watch Me**_

* * *

_"Some people want it to happen, others wish it would happen, others make it happen."_

* * *

"Saki wake up, it's your first day at school!" came my brothers deep voice and a monstrous pounding sound from the door. I groaned and groggily pulled myself up. I blinked a few times and briskly ran a hand through my tangled hair. I yawned and observed my room and the boxes all around me.

We'd moved again, nothing new for my family. We were constantly on the move with dad's profession. It didn't affect my older brother as much as it affected me. I was still in high school, my junior year in fact. Kayato Haruno, my older brother by three years. He attends Firestone University just like my father did. The main reason is the basketball team. The _Fire Annihilators,_ they were college basketball. That's where my father started out.

Takashi Haruno, one of the greatest basketball players to ever live. Takashi had gone to Firestone, there he got drafted into the NBA. He played for the _Konoha Ninja_, which is why we're in the fire country. More specifically, why we're in Konoha. My father is now in his early thirties, and my brother and I follow in his footsteps. We travel a lot and I don't stay at the same school for long. The paparazzi typically find me or my brother and we move again.

My father became famous in 2000 when the Konoha Ninja went to the championship and won against Suna's NBA team. Enough about me and my complicated life. I jumped up and looked around my room. My eyes skipped pasted my emerald green curtains, and over my silver vanity. The pink, green, and silver flashed before my eyes before I saw my clock. 6:45. A small scream escaped my voice, I only had an hour before school started, and only thirty minutes until I needed to leave.

I sprinted into the shower, a small smirk making its way on my face. This was my new start, maybe I should throw on my leather jacket and play the bitchy bad girl, or maybe I should thrown on a flowery dress and spew compliments, or maybe I should wear athletic clothes and show everyone how fit I really am, or I could go the casual fashionable route and let my mouth run wild.

Maybe I'd play them all, or maybe I would be real. It all depended on today and if I made friends. It was a private school, with rich stuck up snobs, then again so was I, maybe I'd fit right in? Or maybe I'd stand out. I was nervous but I also didn't care to as much as I should have. I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and dried my body off.

I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection staring back at me, I had abnormal hair that was to say the least. My hair was a beautiful, little above medium colored pink, some strands were darker than others. My hair flowed an inch past my waste, it wasn't to thin or two thick, just right. My emerald eyes we're fierce, I applied little make up and no foundation. My eyebrows were shaped perfectly and I had a strong jaw line and high cheek bones, I would admit I was very beautiful. _Anyone with eyesight could tell you that._

I didn't boast like other girls, I kept to myself but I was confident, but more confident in my ability than in my looks. I was smart, I'd gotten all A's sense I was a freshman, I was in an advanced class, like math and language arts, I was in a Pre AP science. History was my weaker point so I was in a normal class. I had previously been in basketball clubs and played constantly, I wanted to see their team and how good they were.

Ketio had said Konoha was good, but he only spoke of the boys team, not the girls. Ketio had been my boyfriend for a little under a year, he was amazing at basketball, I played with him a lot. He attended Suna, my brother didn't care for him but we made him one of our '_Not discussed_' topics.

I finished applying my extremely light mascara and looked at myself for a moment. My hair was completely straight, and my eyes jumped out, a mischievous glint shinned in them, my lips had a natural glow to them and as many modeling agencies had stated were perfect. My skin was acne free, occasionally I got a bump or two but besides that I did my best to wash my face and keep it clean.

My fair skin was still tanned from the spring, but it turned paler by the week. I quickly grabbed my designer skinny jeans and pulled them on, I rolled the ends so I didn't step on them inside my black two inch high heeled boots. I wasn't the tallest but I wasn't short either. I was a good five eight, I had some growing to do, I hoped, but for high school I was fine. I pulled on a red V-neck and grabbed my black leather jacket. I pulled my hair out underneath the jacket and examined myself.

A sexy smirk creeped on my lips and I ran a hand through my now dry hair before I grabbed my duffle bag. The previous night I had stuffed my black and pink Nike basketball shoes, some nike elite socks, black running shorts, and a gray, black, and pink graphic-T that said 'I'm a player' in it, into my bag. Along with a basketball, and some hair ties, and sunglasses.

I ran out of my room and checked my iPhone, it was twenty minutes past seven and I only had twenty-five until school started. My brother laughed as I ran past him, I sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed a banana before I turned to see my father and brother looking at me with curious eyes.

"Someone's in a hurry?" Kayato teased and I glared at him.

"Are we meeting for lunch or not?" I asked him, my tone softer but still had a light snap to it.

"Sure, I'll pick you up. Just text me in your class before." Kayato suggested and I nodded.

"Sakura," My dad addressed and I looked at him with a curious stare. "Have fun, basketball try outs are this week and the first game is Friday night. It's Wednesday." Takashi stated and I gave him an excited smile. Believe me dad, I'll check into basketball.

"I have to go, or I'll be late." I stated with a small smile. I looked at my brighter for a moment and was about to turn away when he picked me up and I squawked. Soon my father grabbed me as well and we had a small family hug.

"T-Thanks... " I said with a huge smile and tinted cheeks! I recovered and glared at my two boys. "I really needed my hair messed up before I go to school!" I addd with sarcasm.

I threw a smirk over my shoulder before I bounded down the stairs and into the large garage. Our house wasn't really a house, more like a mansion. It was cozy though, and we had many kind butlers and maids that loved to talk. I had everything I could possibly want, we'll besides a mother and friends. Our mother had left shortly after I was born, it was harder on Kayato than me, but because of her absence I grew up like a tomboy.

I didn't play to well with others, and_ I wasn't set on being the quiet, pretty mouthed and minded girl._ I was opposite of that actually, yeah I was very pretty and had a killer body but if you angered me heaven help you because hell is breaking loose, I speak the way I want to and when I want to, especially how I want to.

I was an open book, I didn't have many secrets. One that I didn't count as a secret but others would, I don't tell my friends about my father, and sometimes brother. Most people try to befriend me because I'm Takashi Haruno's daughter and they want to meet him, and try to make themselves famous. I had four female friends that traveled with me most of the time, they'd been at this school for the last four months awaiting my arrival.

Ino, she was drop dead gorgeous, she had long blonde hair, her eyes were pools of blue and she applied her make up perfectly and with meaning. She was a basketball player, all of us are. They've always been my team. Ino was my first friend I'd ever made, and the first friend I'd introduced to my dad and brother, without her flipping out and trying to bribe the paparazzi or seduce my brother. She was my fashionista, the one that gave me a girly taste and sexy spin on appearances. Ino was our center.

Hinata, she had black hair that seemed to glow a navy color, she had the most beautiful pearl eyes and button nose, she was adorable. She was more composed and collected unlike the rest of us. She had her head on her shoulders and her feet planted on the ground. She Is incredibly smart but also shy. She blushes whenever boys approach or speak with any of us, especially this blonde headed idiot at our school. Hinayana was fashionable but not a daring to show skin as Ino, Temari, and I were. Hinata was the best when she played power forward, because she was great at defending.

Temari, she always wore her dirty blonde hair in four buns, and spiked her hair for an extra tough look. She was gutsy and was a lot like me with her mouth and fierceness. We are both the most determined and have the biggest tempers. Temari was beautiful in her own ways, she was cunning and smart. She despised men, but had her fair share of flirting. Temari was a genius when it came to computers and hacking or unlocking anything. Temari excelled at shooting forward.

Tenten, she like Temari wore her hair up. Tenten had two brunet buns on top of her head. Tenten was loud just like Ino, Tenten probably was the most ridiculous and playful of all of us. She was extremely competitive and more boy like. She loved sports and got average grades. Tenten could be kind sometimes but she liked to joke around a lot. Tenten was our small forward.

I was the point guard, the main player, the strategic one, and the logical one. My skill and independence was rare for a point guard but after we'd all played the positions, we just felt right where we were. The five of us fit together like a puzzle, if one players gone it's not right. I was happy that my friends had already been accustomed to the school and had informed me of the cool people and the assholes. I was still nervous though.

I saw the school a few blocks ahead. It was huge, there was even to separations of it. I saw five outdoor basketball courts and students flooding inside. I parked my black Pagani Zonda F and exited the expensive, sleek car. I listened to the comforting sound of my heels clicking on the pavement as I walked I to the school, my head tilted up slightly, and my Gucci sunglasses in place.

I heard boys whisper or whistle, and I heard girl whisper with envy in their voices. My eyes glanced to the side and saw a particular interesting group of boys. A blonde had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, a brunet with his dog stared in awe beside him, and a composed man with long brunet hair had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Then a man with his hair tied up raised an eyebrow, finally there was a gorgeous man with black hair that had a piercing gaze on me.

I looked directly at him, before I entered the building I sent the group of boys a smirk. I heard boys sigh in content and then I couldn't hear anything.

"SAKURA!" A loud voice echoed down the hallway and everyone that had already been staring at me, looked at the blonde and then back at me. I gave a small smile, unaware of the group of boys that I'd smirked at, that had sneaked in behind me and watched the scene with curious eyes.

"No need to yell, I'm right here." I stated cooly and watched Ino run over to me with the three other girls trailing behind her.

"Whatever, forehead don't give me that '_too good for you_' tone!" Ino ranted and I pulled my sunglasses off, much to the watchers pleasure.

"I am too good for you." I stated, a sexy smirk creeping on my face. Ino was about to explode to my response when a boy approached.

"Hey cutie, haven't I seen you around somewhere?" The guy started a pick up line and I heard a lot of other boys sigh and look around disappointedly. I looked at him and looked away with a cute flattered smile.

"That's why I don't go there anymore." I stated as he was looking at his friends with a thumbs up, I briskly walked away. Ino and the girls followed after me, we laughed lightly and everyone stared after me with a question in their heads. Who's the new girl?

"So this school is full of pricks and assholes but we made some cool friends, we'll introduce you!" Tenten said happily.

"But the girls here are terrible, all they do is fangirl over this group of guys and pour their hearts out! It's pathetic. " Temari stated and glared at a fan girl that walked by.

"The girl population hates us because... The friends we were.. Er.. Telling you about... They're the group, of guys all the girls fangirl." Hinata stated awkwardly, I nodded.

"We'll, let's meet em', shall we?" I said with a Mischievous look, and a sexy smirk. Ino returned the smirk and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be interesting..." Tenten muttered.

"Sure will be." Temari said and followed after her own lazy smile turning heads in the hallway.

I entered the biology classroom and the room and silence reigned over. My eyes scanned the class, boys were shifting and looking at me hungrily. Girls sent envious glares and some scooted closer to their boyfriends. Ino cut in front of me and set her backpack down at a desk, she threw a glare at the boy beside her. I dropped her bag beside Ino's.

I saw Tenten already talking to one of the mysterious boys. I walked beside Ino as I observed them. Some of them looked extremely happy while others looked annoyed. I shrugged it off and glanced at Tenten, Hinata, and Temari before I looked over each if the boys.

"This is Sakura, the girl we've mentioned and talked about sense we got here." Ino stated, her blue eyes shinning with happiness. I gave a small genuine smile to the group.

"Sakura Har- Harieh, nice to meet you." I said with confidence and inwardly patted myself on the back the smooth cover.

The boys seemed to relax and I realized why. "Don't tell me you were expecting me to scream over you? I'll admit your not terrible looking but you're not the best I've seen either." I said with a slight glare of offense and annoyance.

"Thank god you're not a fangirl!" The boy with the dog said in excitement and pounced over to me, he held his hand out and shook my hand.

"I'm Kiba, and this is akumaru. I'm the center." Kiba announced and I nodded my head. He's a little short to be a center... Isn't he?

"I'm Naruto! The best of the best, I'm Teme's best friend and one day I'm going to be the principal, believe it! I'm the power shooter, and sometimes point guard, when the teme is angry or slacking." Naruto bragged, I smirked at him, he was very friendly and a little loud.

"Who is this Teme?" I asked curiously and Naruto lite up, and chuckled.

"The teme is S-" Naruto began but was cut off when a thump echoed through the room and he fell to the ground. Sakura laughed lightly at his expression, as did the other girls and a few chuckles from the boys.

"Dobe." The raven haired teenager muttered as his hand returned to his side. He was perched on top of the desk.

"He's the teme..." Naruto accused and stood behind Me for a shield and pointed at The man accusingly.

"Oh, I kind guessed seeing as he looks like he has a stick shoved up his ass." I muttered to Naruto who busted out laughing. Everyone looked at us curiously and I just shrugged lightly and gave a sexy smirk before I sat on the desk beside Ino. I crossed my legs and put my hands at an angle behind me.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. Small forward, and an alternator of positions." Neji stated and I nodded in interest and looked over Tenten's small blush and Neji's glances.

""I'm Shikamaru. Shooting forward, but I prefer to sit on the sidelines and make strategies. " He states and went back to sleeping, I nodded and looked over at the last person, the teme.

"Do I get a name? I mean I'm fine with calling you Teme, bu-" He cut me off and I looked at him with an expectant gaze and a small smirk.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Point guard, and team captain. " He stated and observed me with a persistent and hard gaze. Waiting for a reaction.

"Oh my god! THE Sasuke Uchiha, no fucking way!" I pretended to be shocked and made my voice higher by a few octaves.

"I'm not your fangirl, Uchiha." I stated with a expressionless face and cold eyes. Ino stifled her laugh and Naruto just burst out laughing. The other girls giggled lightly and Hinata rolled her eyes.

The girls chatted lightly and Naruto paid Sakura a lot of attention as did Kiba. Sasuke listened along with Neji not adding much. Two other basketball players entered and introduced themselves to Sakura, she smiled and talked easily sigh them. It was Sai and Shino.

"What are we going to do...? We don't have a full team, we need a point guard substitution. Even if we do move up the JV player then who's to fill in for him?" Kiba asked Sasuke and Neji, and shook Shikamaru awake. The girls stopped their small conversation.

"He's not that good anyways. No one is good enough for the spot, or to even rotate with us, you know, to keep us alive out there." Sai stated.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"The games Friday, it's Wednesday." Naruto stated with depression.

"You don't think I know that!" Sasuke hissed and glared at all the guys before he glared at the ground.

"There's only one option left." Shikamaru growled lightly.

"Try outs." Neji stated and Sasuke's glared hardened.

* * *

**_Perspective Shift: Sasuke_**

* * *

"We've been here for over an hour?" Naruto whined.

"Even the junior varsity look like armatures compared to Chouji." Shino said with disappointment.

"Isn't Chouji the worst on varsity? No offense..." Kakashi asked as he sat beside the frustrated Uchiha.

"Yes." Sasuke growled out, as all the boys moaned and groaned like the work out was terrible, it wasn't half as bad as a real Varsity conditioning practice.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke's voice boomed a crossed the gym, all their heads snapped to the terrifying Uchiha.

"Try outs have ended, we will contact you tomorrow if you are to be on the team. If you don't hear from one of us five." Sasuke motioned to the five standing around him. "Then drop it, your not on the basketball team." The Uchiha stated and all the boys ran I to the locker room to change.

"What the hell do we do now?" Naruto demanded, his temper slowly slipping.

"Our first game is against, Wave, they're somewhat difficult!" Sai pointed out.

"Plus we need practice with the newbie!" Kiba growled and looked around in anger.

"I don't fucking know!" Sasuke snapped, and silence fell in the gym.

They all looked at the floor or at each other until the gym door opened. Their heads snapped up and they watched Sakura walk in, a basketball in her hands and her basketball gear on. She walked over to them and dropped her duffle bag beside them.

"Sakura, long time no see!" Kakashi greeted with a smile, and a affectionate hair ruffle.

"Kakashi, _I saw you a week ago_..." She deadpanned and pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"Girl basketball try outs are in the south gym, I can show you if you like?" Kakashi offered and she smirked at him.

"I already tried out." She stated, a smirk crawling its way on her face, a glint caught in her eyes.

"How did you do? Make the team?" Kakashi asked with a knowing smile.

"_Yeah, Varsity_." She said and looked at us and our somewhat shocked faces. "_**Captain**_." She finished and watched as my head snapped up and stared at her for a moment. I had a cold gaze on her, my eyes narrowed and frustrated. _Had she only come to brag?_

"Wow, really Sakura-chan! That's awesome, you must be really good." Naruto said and gushed over her.

"You have no idea." Kakashi said with a small smile. We all looked at him as did Sakura.

"Though I would like to believe you came to visit me, I doubt that. And I doubt you're lost So why are you here?" Kakashi asked and She sent him a smile as She tightened her long pony tail.

"You're right, I'm not really here to.. Er.. Visit you, nor am I lost. Actually I heard the boys basketball team was in trouble and were having try outs? Thought I might be able to solve the problem." Sakura stated and Kakashi smirked at her with interest and understanding.

"Really Sakura-chan! You have someone in mind? A friend? Classmate?" Naruto asked as I bit my lip, and looked down at my shoes for a minute considering who she might be thinking of.

"No Naruto, my idea is... **_me_**." She stated, and opened my arms with a shrug, all the boys looked at her with confusion and curiosity. I looked at her with hard and disbelieving eyes.

"You're a girl." Shikamaru stated, as if that would answer everything.

"Yeah, and you're a boy, and he's an idiot, and the sky is blue." Sakura pointed out with my eyebrows knitted in frustration. "Thank you captain obvious! Your point is?" She snapped and glared as Kakashi smirked.

"There's a girls basketball team for a reason, you're already captain of it." Neji pointed out slightly coldly.

"Play me, test me, I guarantee I'm not going to waste your time." She snapped, my voice going harder and colder.

"Ha, I'd like to see you beat a single one of my varsity players!" I said, my onyx eyes piercing her emerald ones, I glared at her as she twirled the basketball on her finger for a moment before She responded.

"Bring it, unless you're to scared a girl will beat you?" Sakura challenged, her eyes cold and voice dangerous.

"Beat, by a girl? Yeah right." I spat coldly. My spiky hair swaying lightly as I mocked her.

* * *

**_Perspective shift : Sakura_**

* * *

He was very handsome, I'd admit that but he had a terrible personality. He was cold, uncaring, and mean. But he also offered a challenge, and I couldn't wait to see his handsome face in shock when I beat his best players.

He stood and looked me over once and then smirked. I, being very sassy, looked him over, put all my weight on my back leg and extended my right leg out, then placed my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow at him, with my lips pushed out, an unimpressed look plastered on my face and in my pose.

He growled, "You're going to wish you never walked through those gym doors." He spat in fury. I gave him a beautiful smirk.

"_You're going to wish you never said those words to me_." I retorted haughtily and Naruto let out a low whistle.

"Now are you going to stand and stare at me, or are you going to back up your words and test me?" I mocked, and finished with cocky smile, and hard emerald eyes.

"Wait!" Shikamaru called and I looked at him, a lighter look compared to my last.

"It's _BOYS_ basketball, even if you are somehow better, it won't matter! You can't play in a real game." Shikamaru stated and all the guys nodded, slightly disappointed.

"Actually Shikamaru, that's false. In high school, women can play on male teams, when and if they are the same level. Only then. It can be a co-ed team." Kakashi stated and gave Sakura a wink.

Silence fell over the gym and Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. She looked over everyone and then looked Sasuke right in the eye, she cocked her eyebrow at him and then gave him a half smirk, immediately he was egged on and he turned around. "First round, speed. Kiba." Sasuke growled.

Kiba hesitantly walked out on the court and awkwardly stood beside me. "Ten suicides." Sasuke instructed with a smirk. I walked on the black line and observed Kiba quickly, he was unsure. That was obvious. I waited for the whistle and when the shrill noise sounded I took off, Kiba had hesitated for a few seconds, by the time he realized the whistle blew I was already half way to her first line.

_One, two, three, four. _By four we were tied. I took the chance to glance at him, and realized that on the last suicide I would need to step up.

I huffed out breath and shuffled my feet, putting myself ahead of Kiba as he ran further than needed. _Six. Seven_. By the time I hit _eight_ I would be almost a complete suicide ahead. He pumped up his speed, as did I. _Nine_. He was three steps behind me, but I only had one. _Ten_. **_I'd won_****.**

I turned around and caught my breath as I looked at the shocked team, and at Kiba who had found the floor quiet comfortable. I offered him a hand and he happily accepted it.

"She won fair and square." Kiba announced and threw his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged his arm off as he shook his sweaty hair, I gave him a disgusted face and he laughed before he started to shake his hair again, his sweat sprayed out like little droplets of rain. I squeaked and shoved him away.

I glared as he stopped and wiped my face off. "That is completely disgusting!" I said and then smirked at him.

"Next test!" Sasuke barked, obviously furious.

"Strategy, Shikamaru." Sasuke stated and the varsity team went against the JV that had just gotten done conditioning.

"Sakura, you have JV. Shikamaru you have Varisty. Go" Sasuke said as he took the court with the varsity players that looked confused.

"That's hardly fair, Varsity hasn't even practiced today and JV has been conditioning for the last two hours! Not to mention the difference is a whole skill level!" I yelled out at the arrogant son of a bitch.

"You said you could take it! Didn't you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, I glared and considered punching his angelic face all the way to the nurses room.

"Bring it!" I furiously yelled back. JV followed me to the side real fast, I gave them a pissed off smile. While I talked with the JV members the varsity members bickered amongst themselves.

* * *

"Sasuke, she's right it's unfair that she has an exhausted JV team and we have a perfect Varsity team." Naruto stated and looked at his best friend with confusion and anger.

"I agree." Neji said and looked at the Uchiha with questioning eyes.

"I don't care." Sasuke snapped and looked over to see her smile lightly while a JV member told her a joke. He grew angry that despite the challenge she still had a smile on her face and was winning everyone over. She would just prance in here and take his team, she was just a useless whore.

"Shikamaru, strategy." Sasuke demanded and Shikamaru looked at his board.

"Troublesome, give me a few minutes." Shikamaru stated and Sasuke growled.

* * *

"Look I don't expect you to win, because you're tired and no offense but you're JV and you're going against Varsity!" I stated and looked at them with soft eyes and a genuine smile.

"There is one strategy I have. The game is only eight minutes, we'll be playing defense, and have two thirty second time outs." I stated and looked at all the nervous and eager players.

"They are missing a player, their system in messed up. They don't have solid positions. So when you have the ball make the opposite moves than what you'd normally do, it will make an offense player, play defense. It confuses themselves and their game." Sakura stated and showed them her line up.

"Good luck, don't be afraid to be aggressive. If it gets to hectic I'll pull you guys out!" I stated and smiled at them.

The JV players waited a minute and huddled together on the court.

"Look, she's trying and I think she can do it! She beat Kiba! Let's do our best for eight minutes and help her, we can do it. Remember do the opposite!" A junior with brown hair and blue eyes said as he looked at Sakura who was staring at the ground. He quickly ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder Her head snapped up.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"You got this! We got this!" He stated and she gave him an honest smile, he stared at her for a moment before he heard the whistle and ran back to the court. This was his chance to show Sasuke up, and in front of Sakura.

"Akane, don't bother with Sakura. She won't be with the basketball team for long." Sasuke growled and looked at the pinkette who looked at him with cold eyes. He didn't mind her looking at him like that, _he did mind the spark of anger he felt when Akane made her smile, twice, and when he comforted her. He felt a small pit form and spin in his stomach._

"We'll see." Akane growled back and the game begun. The first three points were Varsity, then Akane got the ball and tricked the defenders with the technique Sakura talked about. The score was tied. The game went back and forth between varsity scoring and then JV scoring, Eventually Sasuke ran back and stopped their tricks, Akane only managed to get past him once. The score was 18-15. Varsity favoring.

Junior Varsity was ecstatic with their score. Sakura gave them a small smile, and they looked at her with sad eyes, she'd helped them get that score and now she was just gone, it wasn't right.

"What's next, teme?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"There isn't a next, she lost." Sasuke said with a smirk. I glared at him my eyes burning holes in his chest.

"But you lost the first time!" Kiba protested.

"Doesn't matter, she lost, she's out." Sasuke stated in a harsh growl.

"**_Enough_**!" Kakashi lashed out at Sasuke. "Sasuke you are team captain and you're a _damn good_ one at that, but your anger is clouding your judgment. The rest of your team is asking you to try her out completely. So do so, at the end make a decision, you at least have to complete the try out!" Kakashi stated.

"Offense, Neji." Sasuke stated his voice monotone.

Neji stood beside Sakura and picked first. "Sasuke." Neji stated.

"Naruto." I stated.

"Kiba."

"Akane." I said with a small smile.

"Shikamaru."

"Sai." I spoke with a smirk.

"Shino."

"Lee." I said easily.

The game began, I stood to the left of Akane, opposite of me was Naruto, I gave him a confident smirk and tingled with adrenaline as Kakashi through the ball and Akane and Sasuke jumped for it. Imminently I was behind Sasuke and dribbling the ball through the defenders.

I stopped at the three point line and _pivoted_ to avoid Shino's snatch. I excelled and pushed all my energy into the shot, it _arched_ through the air and swished through the net. I turned and was met with a few shocked stares and Naruto's loud voice in my ear.

"Sakura-chan, you're _**good**_!" He stated in shock. I moved passed him and set up for defense.

I steadied myself and emptied my mind, focusing solely on basketball. I moved as the ball moved, I got out of the players box-out and intercepted the ball from Sasuke, he looked surprised but I didn't stick around long enough to see. I dribbled with exceptional skill and pushed the ball in and out if my legs before I caught it and tossed it over Neji's head and slipped behind his back.

I then proceeded a lay up and landed on my feet lightly. I smiled and saw Naruto jumping for joy and Akane smirking. Neji looking like he'd been slapped and Sasuke furious. We started again. Sasuke and I both taking the ball from each other and then stealing it back, we didn't get far in either direction, I had to up my game.

I jumped backwards, Sasuke froze in surprsie. I pivoted and cocked my elbow and brought the ball up, Sasuke sprung up to stop my shot, in that instant I bounced the ball under his feet and darted around him. I stopped, planted my feet, and threw my momentum into the shot, earning a satisfying swish and a whistle blown.

"Times up." Kakashi said, I hesitantly looked at the scoring. 27-27. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Kakashi in confusion.

"one on one." Sasuke stated before Kakashi could.

I nodded and stood in the middle. I wasn't a center, I knew that. I was a lot shorter than Sasuke. My head met his collarbone. I had no chance of taking the ball normally, so I'd made my own way. Instead of our hands smacking the ball and it going one way or the other, or middle, I let his overpower mine, or stepped aside. He would hit it right to me and if he hit it behind him, **I'd get there**.

I pretended to jump, but my feet never left the ground, I jumped backwards and caught the ball Sasuke had shot at me. I dribbled once and took a step back as Sasuke swiped for the ball. I moved the the left with a shuffle, so did Sasuke.

I did a Euro-step. I took a step to the right and then bounced backwards and spun to the left. Sasuke followed my right step and moved for the second one. I now stood beside him for a second, my emerald eyes wide, that was all I needed to make my next move.

I ran forward, I'd made it to the three point line and watched as a blur jumped in front of me and tried to snatch the ball, I bounded back, my eyes focused on Sasuke.

I had two options, a tear drop shot or a out back and tip-in. The later was a little more showy but risky. I quickly moved three feet back, and got my body ready to shoot. Sasuke moved forward and began to block the shot. He'd already predicted me, but I was one step ahead. In that instant, as his glance was off I shot the ball to his left and moved to the right, he followed me.

**His first mistake**. I reached and grabbed the ball. I shot and hit the backboard, hard. The ball spun up and was a foot out in front of the basket, I pushed all my strength to my legs and jumped up, I grabbed the ball and angled it down into the basket, it easily went in and hit the gym floor just as I hit the gym floor. I stumbled for a second and then looked at the score and time.

**27-29**. Eight seconds left. _Seven_. _Six_. Sasuke's head snapped up and saw the score and time, he grabbed the ball, instantly I jumped in front of him, my stance in and my eyes wide. He turned around and came face to face with me. His face was less than a inch away from my face. We stood for two seconds, I leaned in, just when our lips were going to meet I grabbed the ball, and twisted out of his blocking area.

I shot at the free throw line, the buzzer sounded and my shot was arching higher into the air, completing its full cycle. It hit the backboard and fell into the net. 27-30. I let out a sigh of relief, I'd won. Both defense and offense. I smile, and looked at my hand selected team. They were ecstatic. I started toward them when I was cut off by a toned chest, I followed the chiseled muscles up and saw Sasuke. He was towering over me, and it stepped back.

* * *

"Last test." Sasuke's booming voice called and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Sai. Most shots in a minute." Sasuke said and watched as my face fell and then went into an emotionless state. She moved away from him and turned toward the net. Naruto and Akane fed her the balls and she would shoot them into the basket. She had a minute to get as many in as possible. Sai was obviously their best shot.

Sai was at the opposite end, having Kiba and Neji feeding him balls.

"GO!" Sasuke said, and watched as she shot. Her stance was great, everything was perfect, she didn't have any obvious give always to shooting or faking. She obviously practiced a lot. It made him frustrated and relieved at the same time, he was confused.

* * *

I shot; shot after shot. Finally the clock ran out and my last balls issued through the net. Naruto grinned and told me I'd made 47. I nodded my head and numbly looked at Sai. He smirk and walked into the middle. He looked around and proclaimed "4...4" I stood in shock for a minute and then smiled and said "47." He looked at me in shock but I smiled at him, he smiled back. Then he shook my hand, much to my surprise.

"Dribbling." Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke! You said that was the last test! And it should be, the rally already went over just one on one. Not to mention you were totally unfair with the strategic aspect of these tests." Kakashi stated, his patience wearing thin.

"Dribbling is fine with me. " I stated light heartily, not wanting another fight to outbreak. Naruto smirked weakly and tossed me a ball that had a nice bounce. I tossed it back to him.

"I prefer my own ball." I said with a sincere smile and grabbed my black and pink ball. I walked out into the circle once again and began dribbling the ball in between my fingers, this I bounced the ball off my toe, slowly falling into my routine, I easily hit the ball up to myself and started dribbling again.

I put spin on the ball and the dribbled some more, I dribbled in between my legs and slowly lost conscious of the commotion around me. I then dribbled the ball in a circle around my body and made an easy pattern yet a complicated breakage point, I followed that by juggling the ball around my body tossing it under an arm or around my head, between my legs and down my shoulder, easily within my control. Just as I moved the spinning ball from my left wrist, across my arm to my shoulder and then to my rig arm and wrist someone grabbed the ball.

I looked up in shock and anger. Naruto stood and stared at me, my ball in his hands. "Hey?" I asked and tried to grab my ball back.

I glanced over the basketball team sitting down and looking at me with interest. I looked back at Naruto to ask how long I'd dribbled because it only felt like minutes. He was staring at my ball in shock.

"Y-You have Takashi and Kayato Haruno's signatures!" Naruto said in surprise, and traced the signatures with his fingers, a lot of the basketball players marveled over the ball.

"Why on earth would you be playing with a ball that has these signatures on them!" Shikamaru asked and everyone looked at me.

"Because their signatures aren't a big deal." I stated and snatched my ball back.

"Are they fake? Like printed on the ball." Neji asked and I looked away for a moment. I didn't want them to figure out that my dad was a basketball pro, nor did I want them to figure out who my brother was.

"Yeah." I said before I thought, I didn't meet anyone's eyes I only stared at the ball for a moment. Then I looked up with a smirk.

"These balls are everywhere, I designed mine on the internet!" I said in a happy tone as I ignored my subconscious that yelled at me for lying and the other part of me for being happy that I did so. But I did design the ball on the internet, just not the signatures. Those were real.

"Team!" Sasuke called and the entire team ran over.

"She failed. She didn't pass the strategic test." Sasuke stated and was about to turn around when Naruto grabbed him.

"Teme you set her up for failure!" Naruto bellowed. "She would have passed if she would have had one or two varsity members! Hell she kicked all of our asses, even yours! Yet you can't suck up your damn pride, for the team, and say that we need her." Naruto said angrily and glared at his best friend.

"Some team captain." Kiba muttered.

"Yeah, JV's nerve been so close to winning before, even if it was a rally. If we wouldn't have had conditioning we could have totally won!" Akane stated.

"Anyone that actually has a valid opinion want to speak? One that isn't conflicted by a crush!?" Sasuke asked in a growl and everyone silenced.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Naruto growled out, but his eyes didn't meet Sasuke's.

"Ha, I don't believe that." Sasuke growled. "How can she help us? _Flash the other team, leave them stunned for a few seconds, at max. Please she doesn't even have enough to do that!_" Sasuke snapped louder than intended.

My head shot up as I heard his cruel words, I looked up at them. They were still discussing, their voices quiet now. I grabbed my duffle bag and silently went into the locker room.

When I came out they were still in their huddle, their voices ranging a good medium. I looked at them for a moment before I walked over to the large chalk board. I quickly wrote positions down, and three skills of each. It wasn't of Konoha though, it was of Suna. Their entire team listed out, just the names weren't there, a piece of the puzzle missing. The most important part. I dropped the marker and turned around to find the hurtle breaking up. I leaned against the white board.

I watched as they all observed the white board. They look curious and excited.

"Suna? Private Records." Sasuke said quietly and looked at them.

"Where are the names?" He demanded, I looked at him with blank eyes and an emotionless face.

"I'm very close with Suna's basketball captain. I've been to almost everyone of their games, and most of their practices. I know all the players very well, and almost every trick, talent, and move they have. Especially Ketio. " I said and looked at the white board.

"You're bluffing, the only person Ketio actually trusts is his girlfri-" Sasuke stopped and looked **_at her_** once more, not looking past or through her but actually _**at her**_. She was very beautiful, her eyes fierce and cold to him but warms and inviting to others. Just that morning she'd looked at him with kind eyes now she was a stone to him. She had an incredibly fit body and nice curves, she had above average breasts, and nice long legs.

Her abnormal yet beautifully unique hair caught his interest, but her eyes was where her emotions were and her mouth. Whether she speak them or smile through them, she showed them. He'd connected the dots, she was Ketio's girlfriend the one he boasted about, the one he loved, the one girl that had tamed him.

"You wouldn't date an asshole like that!" Naruto argued, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Asshole, yes. Asshole to me? No." She stated her voice cold, her eyes dangerous, and her posture confident and sexy.

"So why would you give us this information and betray your boyfriend?" Sasuke hissed, not believing her.

"Because you'll need it at Finals, considering if you even get there. It's going to be hell for you guys. Ketio improves daily, and his team has new twists every few, they play dirty. They will be at the finals. You're missing a player, hopefully you find one before then. " I stated and glanced at them.

"I'm sure Shikamaru and Neji are smart enough to put name to qualities. It's not to hard." I called as I grabbed my basketball and duffle bag.

"**WAIT**, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Home." I said and looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

"_Sakura, you made the team_!" Naruto said happily.

"_Even though you made the team, you will never be one of my players_." Sasuke growled out and everybody looked at him in shock and anger. My smirk never fell from her face and Sasuks never looked away from my challenging emerald eyes.

"_I don't want to be on the tea_m." I stated and everyone looked shocked. A sassy tone plagued my voice and sent the team into quiet and surprised whispers.

"I mean seriously, why would I? All you did was _prove_ that I'm better than all of the best. I beat Kiba at speed, I beat Sai at shooting, I beat Naruto at defense! I beat Neji at offense, I beta Shino at guarding, I beat Sasuke, the supposedly _'best there is_' _**twice**_. If circumstances would have been different with JV and varsity I also would have won in that area. My brain is just as good as my skills." I stated.

"I beat all of you. There's no improvement for me here,_ I wanted a challenge, all I got was a waste of time._ At least when I play Ketio and Suna, they give me something new and hard. Not to mention Suna offered me a spot on their team, injured player, I could be their fill in. So I guess I'll see you at the championship... Maybe." I called and started to leave when I was blocked by Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba.

"Grrrr...look, I acted badly. I was being an _ass_. Don't take it out on the team, they didn't do anything, I did. You know information about Suna, and you're a good player. _Join the team_." Sasuke said, his face and eyes giving away nothing. A puddle of guilt and regret bubbling inside of him.

_He wasn't sincere._

"That wasn't an apology, that was a statement. And you ARE being an ass. You have made it clear that _This is your team, I want no part in it._ There's barely any team work here, everyone in here thinks independently. Everyone thinks it's their shot to take. You have no trust in each other, it's not even a team. _**It's a joke**_." I spat, and shook my head furiously. _They're idiots, not to mention they're selfish_.

I glared at everyone, I then stepped forward to move past the shocked three. Before I could get passed Naruto he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back. My eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped my mouth. Who the hell did he think he was.

"Sakura-chan, we need you if we're going to win!" Naruto cried out desperately.

"_Didn't I say you'd regret saying that to me, Uchiha_?" I mocked with a hard glare as I yanked my wrist trying to break Naruto's grip. I furiously tore my wrist back and took a step backwards. My eyes were cold and menacing.

The Uchiha's harsh words played in my head. "_**How can she help us? Flash the other team, leave them stunned for a few seconds, at max. Please she doesn't even have enough to do that!**_" A scowl over came her face, a newly found determination set in.

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and pushed between Kiba and Naruto it took them a few seconds before they realized I had gotten out of their three men barricade. I listened to my heels click and let a sassy smirk cross my face. I pulled my sun glasses out of my bag and easily placed them over my eyes. Then I pushed the gym doors open and ended the forever lasting silence in the gym.

I sent one last look over my shoulder, my smirk never falling. I knew they wouldn't be able to find anyone else to play on their team. They now only had tomorrow, they had to put in the name and jersey number. They would seek her out, they would beg, they would crawl and squirm and cry out. More specifically Sasuke Uchiha would, then and only then would she join the team.

_They had no idea that she was just getting them to do what she wanted. _She would be the first and only girl to play on and against all boy teams, she would go down in history, not just for being a Haruno, but for being a good basketball player. She'd also get her boyfriends attention more. Last but not least she'd get to prove Sasuke wrong. She'd show him how real basketball was played.

* * *

Please Review! How is it? Should I keep going? Tell me what you think!


	2. GO TEAM

**_The Assist  
Chapter 2, GO TEAM_**

* * *

I walked through the school doors. Many students stopped what they were talking about and stared at me. I'm sure by now everyone had heard that I had tried out for the basketball team. Correction, I'd tried out for the BOYS basketball team.

I noticed a group of girls wearing these hideously orange short skirts, their asses hanged out of the bottom, it wasn't pretty to see. They kept purposely bending down and dancing around, I wanted to barf. Why do girls flash everything they have? I mean seriously, it's disgusting, I understand boys like that stuff but they inky like it when they're the only one receiving it.

_Please don't be the public bathroom and let everyone use you. XOXO- tips from Sakura_. I chuckled to myself as I walked passed the group of raunchy girls. Much to my pleasure I saw the schools heartthrob and the varsity basketball players coming my way. Thinking quickly I pulled out my phone and some earbuds, I placed the hot pink plastic inside my ear and turned on the music.

As I changed the song and looked at my phone, I passed them. It didn't take long for them to trail after me. Most likely they had been speaking to me or shouting my name. Naruto slid into my view and stepped in front of me. I raised a pink eyebrow at his actions. After watching his lips move and barley hearing any noise from the schools loud mouth I sighed and defeatedly took out my headphones.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, my eyes shaping to my sides. Standing to my left was none other than Neji Hyuuga in all his silent glory. To my right was Shikamaru basically sleeping on Kiba's shoulder. Quickly I added up where Sasuke was. He had to be behind me, successfully trapping me in their little huddle. When I turned my head and glanced out of the corners of my eyes I saw him.

"Tch." I made a greeting noise and lazily waved my two fingers behind me as I turned around again.

"Sakura-chan! The games tomorrow! Please, please, please join the team! We need you!" Naruto cried and tried to latch onto her. The second his skin made contact with her own, I jumped back. My eyes turned sharper and less innocent, and her posture tensed.

As I glared at Naruto who was pushing himself off the ground, I felt hot breath trickle down my neck. I was about to step forward when Naruto decided that he would take an eternity to get up, leaving me stuck between Sasuke and a grabby Naruto. A scowl over came my face as I fought the blush that threatened to exploit my cheeks.

Sasuke reached around me, his chest pushed into my back. I tried to move forward but Sasuke's out stretched hand and Naruto's struggles were a reminder that I was stuck. Sasuke's other hand traced my waist, little goosebumps crawled up my arm. I tried to move away from his light touch but was stuck between his arm that was pushing Naruto up and away from me.

"_Get off her,_ Dobe." His voice echoed around me and towards Naruto who was stuttering. His hand still rested on my hip, not visible for the others to see. The second Naruto was far enough away from me to move forward I did.

I felt Sasuke's hand fall and his extended hand reel back in. His warmth gone. I didn't know if I felt _disappointment_ for the fact that I moved away and it stopped or at myself for letting him even start. I'm with Ketio.

Doesn't mean he doesn't cheat on me! A part of me echoed and I couldn't help but agree. But I'd never cheated on him. I didn't want to, it wouldn't make me any better. I snapped out of my small battle and stared at the basketball players.

"Is there something you want? I have a class to get to." I stated with a colder voice and a solid block.

"Sakura-San, we request that we talk and negotiate with you about joining the basketball team." Neji said, I gave him a small kind smile. I'd always liked Neji, he was always polite, cold at times but polite and strong.

"I would love to discuss this, just I'm not quiet sure the rest of the team has the politeness, manners, and intelligence that we possess, Neji-san." I said, a kind smile for him and a small smirk at the Uchiha.

Sasuke grunted and the others left without a word. I turned towards him with an annoyed expression and a delicate eyebrow raised high.

"We need to talk." The Uchiha grunted out. I looked at my wedged black high heels, then I looked back at him. My eyes were cold, and my face was blank. I saw a few girls glaring at me with envious eyes.

"No." I stated and saw the anger flash across his face. "You've done enough talking." I said ironically, I knew he wasn't one for words, but he'd said enough yesterday.

"What do you want! Name a price, I'll double it. Say anything you want, I'll have it here in seconds. Then you join the team." He growled out, his voice raising in anger. I sent him a disgusted look, I didn't want money, or toys, I had enough of them. I was enraged that he thought I could be bought. Then a devilish idea popped in my head

"I want you to admit... That I'm a better player than you. That I out rank you, and have/can kick your sorry ass." I hissed in his face, my eyes burning and my lips curling in disgust.

A look of shock crossed his face before a scowl took place. "How about I take your ass out on a real date, with Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sure no one does that, they just get a free and easy fuck."

I gasped at his insult. That's the second time in under thirty hours he'd called me a slut. I sneered in his face. "I'm sure you'd like that." I sneered with venom dripping from each syllable.

Who did that asshole think he was? Treating me like that, being so disrespectful and conceited. He'd admit those painful words, stating I was better, I'd make him beg. I started towards my first hour, letting my sneer fall and a satisfied smile take over my face. I'd learned a new move last night. Well It wasn't a new move, but I'd never used it in a game and now it was perfect, and ready for Friday night.

I walked down the hallway leaving many boys screaming and sighing after me, along with envious girls and jealous whispers. I strutted passed the boys basketball team, I sent a smirk in their direction and before I turned the corner my apple eyes met with Sasuke's onyx eyes.

I walked in my current events class and took a seat. The second I sat down, boys flooded beside me and fought for my available seat. I scrolled through my phone, and ignored the boys ridiculous shouts.

"Sakura-chan, date me!" I heard a red headed kid yell over all the others. The next thing I heard was the same high voice moaning in pain while the other fanboys fought him for saying that.

_"No Sakura, date me!"_

_"Screw dating, marry me!"_

_"I love you!"_

_"Have my children_!"

"**THE YOUTH AND BEAUTY SHINES THROUGH YOU! I CAN'T KEEP MY EYES OFF OF YOU! PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR AND ALLOW ME TO KNOW OF YOUR NAME?!"** A kid in all green yelled, I struggled to remember his name. He had dark black hair that was styled like a bowl and fitted to his head. Unfortunately for him, and everyone the terrible hair cut didn't cover his bushy eyebrows.

I cringed lightly, and smiled sheepishly at him. Not entirely sure what to do. As I struggled for words he pulled out a rose and got down on both of his knees before he bowed to me.

I looked at him in shock and awkwardly looked around the room. I didn't have Hinata, Ino! or TenTen in this class. I looked behind me and saw that the fanboys were blocking my way from escaping from behind myself. In front of me the green spandex basketball player bowed, and to my sides were desks. I was stuck.

I awkwardly sat there and looked at my phone for help and then bit my lip. Just as I was about to put my head down and admit defeat I felt a hand grab my upper arm. I looked up hopeful that I'd overlooked one of my friends.

Instead I was lost in deep onyx eyes. I gasped lightly as I realized just whose eyes I was staring into. I quickly looked away but was forced to look at his angelic face once again when he tugged on my arm once more. I didn't say anything, I doubted he would be able to hear me over my fanboys if I did.

He pulled me up by my arm, I didn't pull away, instead just looked at him with confused eyes. He looked annoyed and dangerous. I watched as the fanboys calmed down and stared defiantly back at the pissed Uchiha.

It took one growl and a threatening step from the basketball captain to send the fan boys a few meters back, or out of the room. Sasuke smirked and gave a tug on my arm. I was in to much shock to protest or insult him. Instead I followed his lead. He dropped my arm when we reached a desk in the back corner, it was the only one near a window. He sat closest to the window, I stood awkwardly beside the open seat.

Did he want me to sit down? After one blank glance I assumed that was his intention. I hesitantly sat down. What were his hidden intentions? I asked myself as I stared at him, my facial expression curious while my eyes gave him a one over.

He was _hot_, I'd admit that. He was obviously ripped, he had nice and large muscles, and most likely had abs. He wore name brand clothes, but that was expected of him. Though I didn't add to his ego I knew all to well or the Uchiha. His face was carefully controlled and his eyes always were blocked but he looked like an angel, just his personality was an insult to the devil himself. It was terrible.

He turned toward me and when he did so, he must of caught sight of something I hadn't. Because the next instant he'd taken me and my chair and flipped spots with me. I rebalanced myself as I sat straight once again. That's when I saw the disappointed look on the kid that sat to the right of me, previously.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at the cold and uncaring Uchiha in confusion and anger. He turned toward me and looked me directly in the eye. I gasped in surprise. He sent me a dashing smirk. I didn't know whether I should be thankful or walk away. So I settled with doing neither. I turned away from his smirk and faced the board.

It was 8:20, where was the teacher? I looked around, boredom settling in. I turned towards Sasuke when the silence was becoming unbearable.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked with curiosity and slight anger. I mean what teacher still is allowed to teach if they're thirty minutes late!

"Hn... He's always late. " Sasuke mumbled and I blinked a few times.

"You're not one for words." I commented and looked around me, maybe someone's intelligent and can form a real sentence?

After meeting fanboy after fanboy stares and drools I decided to stop searching. No sign of intelligence anywhere.

A small smirk worked its way on my face as a brilliant idea popped into my mind. How could I let such an opportunity pass. Uchiha Sasuke was at my mercy; and he wouldn't move, because if he did, he'd be meeting his death by ravenous fangirls. My smirk grew and I turned in my chair, I crossed my right leg over my left, I leaned my chin on my fist.

I clicked my tongue three times to get his attention. My silky pink hair cascaded around my propped up fist. A few rebellious strands fell over my right shoulder. I leaned forward a few inches, the Uchiha wearily eyed me.

"I heard that tomorrow night there's a basketball game." I inquired, my smirk never falling. "I thought I also caught word that it was an away game. But that doesn't really matter because the school prides in the basketball team and they know the boys team will surely win!" I continued.

"Did you ever find a... _Substitution_?" I asked, my eyes shinning with pure delight and entertainment.

"No." Sasuke bit out, though he didn't show it like most others did, I could tell he was angry and annoyed.

"What a shame. I hear Waves pretty good, they have an awesome point guard, Zabuza Momochiand and Haku Yuki is their shooting guard." I dragged on and watched as the normally stoic Uchiha flinched and glared full force at the innocent white board.

"_Shut. Up_." He bit out, his eyes narrowing until it looked like he was sleeping. I laughed lightly and then readied my final reply.

"_Hey relax_, I'm sure you'll find someone with incredible skill, speed, strength, and strategy!" I said and patted him on the shoulder, then I turned and looked out the window. A smirk crawling onto my face.

"What... W-What do I... Errr... have to do... To get... Err... You, to... umm-join... My... team." Sasuke growled out, I leaned in and tried to distinguish what he was saying between his frustrated growls and mumbles.

I laughed whole heartily when I placed together his words. Now we were getting somewhere. I turned towards him, my light teal shirt catching the air that blew past me. The delicate and baggy material swooshed for a minute before it settled around my figure. I sat for a moment and just observed the pissed off Uchiha.

"I won't join your team." I said in a cold voice, his eyes widened for a second before anger flashed over his face and a growl ripped from his throat, he opened his mouth to curse at me but I continued. "Until." I stated with a smirk; but my smirk didn't hole the usual playfulness or sexy side to it, No it held a bitter and cold threat in it.

"Until..." Sasuke growled out impatiently and eyed me with angry and weary eyes.

"Until... You _regret, beg, and praise _me." I said my eyes flashing devilishly.

He smirked and stared at me with a confident look. "Really, and what makes you think I would do any of those... Huh?" He asked, a sexy smirk appearing on his lips. He leaned forward, the thought that he might kiss me crossed my mind but I quickly shoved it down and just waited and prepared for his next actions, my mind staying clear and precise.

"Well, you really need a player." I said and leaned forward, our eyes defiantly locking, emerald and onyx. My voice was lower, more sexual. I knew once his eyes left mine, eventually he would glance down, I had purposely unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt, just barley showing the tops of my breasts and a glimpse of my nude bra.

I suggestively put my hand on his mid-thigh. While my other hand toyed with my pink locks. I gave him a sexy smile, one reserved for the boys I seduced. I bit my lip lightly, his eyes following the gesture, his face remained blank.

"You know Sasuke-kun, no one, not even boys are as... _Controlled when it comes to... Ball handling as I am._" I whispered out and leaned closer to his lips, my eyes lowered. My hand playfully traveled higher as my thumb flicked out and quickly rubbed against his inner thigh, extremely close to his manhood.

I heard him grunt lightly, his lips defending on my own. As he came closer to capturing them I moved inch by inch back. I stole my hand back and while he was leaning forward, his eyebrows knitted together I silently turned in my chair and faced the board and the teacher that had just walked in, we only had five minutes of class left.

I felt the Uchiha's glare on my lips. I tilted my head towards him. I sent him a small smirk and looked him over. Damn, why does he have to be so... Hot! His raven hair spiked perfectly behind his head and a few rebellious strands hung in his face, his bangs swaying in front of his onyx eyes.

"Tell me when you're ready to apologize, and accept that I am just as good as you are!" I said and grabbed my math book, I stood up just as the bell rang. My black wedge heels clicked as I walked on the tile floor. I glanced at my reflection, I had to admit I was a bit of a fashionista, I wore white skinny jeans that did wonders to my skin tone, I also had a loose and delicate light real shirt that had quarter sleeves and a few buttons that I left open. My pink hair was delicately styled in loose wavy curls.

I kept walking, occasionally swiping under my eyes making sure I didn't have mascara underneath. I only had a light coat of mascara and some pink eyeshadow that brought out my green eyes.

I walked into math and found my selected seat. The desks were positioned in a little circle of four. I glanced around, Hinata had said she was in my math class. If she was we could sit in the same group, maybe even get two other friendly non-slutty or fan crazed people to join us. I looked up when I felt the desks around me shake.

I came face to face with Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. I scowled and glanced away. I saw Hinata looking at me with worried eyes and tinted cheeks. I gave her a friendly smile, assuring her I was fine. I looked back at the fidgeting blond and the two stoic men in front of me.

"Is there something I could help you with?" I asked more specifically at Sasuke than at Neji or Naruto.

"Sakura-San I've known you for quiet some time. I understand you are offended by Sasuke's demanding attitude. But please consider joining the team for other members like myself, and Naruto." Neji said in a polite manner, I nodded towards him. I looked down and considered this for a moment. Neji rarely speaks more than a few words, this is huge, he's actually asking, almost begging coming from him.

I looked back at him with a genuine smile. "Neji-San, I hope you don't take this personally... But Sasuke has offended me greatly, and has challenged me. I have simply asked that he apologizes for his harsh words and misbehaviors, and admits that I am his equal." I said and looked directly at Neji as I spoke. It really wasn't that hard! He just had to utter some words, he didn't even have to completely be honest, hell I didn't expect him to be, I just expected to hear them.

"Until Sasuke does so, I will not join the team." I stated and watched as Naruto rocked back in his chair, almost falling over. He grasped for something to stop him, I smirked lightly and before he completely feel I grabbed the chairs leg from underneath the table. I tugged the leg back to the ground and watched as a shocked and silent Naruto sat still, looking around to see if anyone noticed. I gave him a secret smirk and he awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

I looked back at the three boys and then over at Hinata who was shyly avoiding a boy who was trying to partner up with her. Without another word I got up, I pulled my strap bag with me and quickly skirted passed Sasuke and another brunet male. I make my way to Hinata and sit beside her, I glance at the boy that's desperately trying to stay conscious. Two popular, gorgeous girls beside him must be difficult. I mean I get a little woozy after I look in the mirror.

Could he really think that getting Neji and Naruto to talk to me while he stares was going to work? I mean come on, peer pressure has never bothered me, I don't care what people think or do. But he is getting more desperate. Which means it's only a matter of time before he snaps.

Will that kid shut up? I can't focus on my diabolical plot while he's blabbering. I snap out of my daze and turn towards the flirtatious boy. I give him a small smile before I begin to fire at him.

"Look Whatever your name is, I'm not in the best mood today so, if you could take your flirtatious smirk, your never ending mouth, and your boner elsewhere that would be lovely." I snapped, my emerald eyes piercing his light blue ones.

"O-okay! Sorry Sakura-chan." The kid stutterer out, I nodded my head, a small-forced smile on my face.

As I scanned the room my eyes stopped on the cold hearted Uchiha. His eyes were already fixed on me.,his face blank, his eyes clouded. I wrinkled my brows together and stared back at him. Come on, give me a break, will I ever get to relax?

I huff and turn around in my chair again. I knowing he's still looking, staring, observing. I risk it and glance to the left, my eyes smack with his own coal. Why is he staring at me? I look down again, refusing to fall into his mysterious eyes and emotionless face. What is wrong with me? I'm not insecure! Stupid, emotionless, asshole!

I glance back up at him, I send him a disgust filled glare and then swirl in my seat. Finally I cross my arms and drop my head onto them, my pink locks sprawling all over and falling off my desk. I groan, this school day better hurry up.

* * *

The end of school finally came. I had current events first hour, then math, after that I had pe, and then science, the teacher was so creepy, language arts followed and my sixth hour was a boring history class and finally my seventh and last hour was a free period in the gym. I just played basketball and ignored the boys basketball teams stares and ogling. I played alone until Naruto had bounded up to me and interrupted. I still don't know how I feel about letting him okay with me, but I did. He's quiet good, and funny.

I don't mind him, it's the others I do. Ketio had told me many ruthless stories about all of the basketball team, including Naruto. He exagerated on Naruto but some of the things he said were true or very believable. So when the rest of the team came over, including Sasuke and asked if they could play I surrendered the ball and went into the girls locker room. We only had ten minutes left anyways.

Maybe I exaggerated a bit, maybe I'm being a bitch, but I think I deserve to be. After what he- Sasuke said, and all of the stories Ketio told me. The schools rumors, the slutty girl, the sports themes and teams.

So far he hadn't been far off with the girls and a lot of rumors, so what's stopping me from not believe the stories about the Basketball team.

He'd told me that Sasuke hated his family, his brother and father. He'd said Sasuke was ruthless and angry, emotionless, bipolar. I couldn't agree more, he hadn't showed a good side of him sense I'd gotten here. I doubted if he ever has.

Ketio told me of, Shikamaru. Apparently Shikamaru was lazy and relaxed or appeared so anyways, but he was the most disrespectful to woman. Ketio had said they were all players, they slept with girls-fangirls-sluts and then just left, they didn't date or keep in touch they just used them, like toys.

He told me, that he didn't want me going anywhere near the boys basketball team, specifically because of the Uchiha. He said the Uchiha likes everything he has. He told me Sasuke would pursue after me, would do anything to get me. So maybe that's the reason I'm making him fight so hard to have me in the team, maybe I'm showing him how unwilling and confident I really am.

Then again, I did kinda do exactly what he didn't want, I'm on the boys basketball team. Maybe that was another part of my defiance. Both of my actions screamed "You can't control me." To be honest, I didn't know myself. But back to his warnings.

He said Kiba was aggressive, which I saw. But not the playful and basketball aggressive. He meant aggressive with woman. Demanding, temperamental, uncontrollable. I'd never seen any of the boys with girls, but they also didn't seem like the Public affection type. Then again, was it affection? No it was lust, they didn't just kiss, they had a purpose and they had more class than to fuck a girl in the hallway, though I'm sure some of these girls would allow that.

He'd also talked about Neji but he hadn't said anything bad, just his emotionless attitude. Neji liked quiet, sometimes I wished I did to! At first I just put these judgements off as... Well off as jealousy and worry but the more I get to know these guys the more I see their bad personalities.

I wasn't stupid though, I knew Ketio didn't want me to cheat on him, I would never. Even when he cheats on me. I'd caught him sixth months ago, threatened our relationship. I knew he listened, but I'm not stupid, he just doesn't so it so obvious and get caught anymore. I never see the girl, or the texts, or the perfume, I just know. Yet I won't break up with him.

I guess I've reasoned with myself. I refuse to have sex with him, so instead of him having sex with me I let him fuck others. I haven't really ever questioned my thought process, it's pretty fucked up. Then again a lot of things are. Cut me a little slack, I never had the lovely dovey mom that told me when to dump the guy. The second Kayato finds out, all he'll will break loose, until then or until I catch him I'm content.

* * *

As I exited the school building a nice surprise awaited me. And when I say nice, I mean annoying, irritating, persistent, black hair and coal eyes, emotionless facade, and well built body. Sasuke in other words.

I glanced around me, then looked back at him. He raised an eyebrow at me. Stopping dead in my tracks, I quickly pivoted on my heels and dashed back inside. I glanced behind me and saw his eyebrows scrunched together, his eyes glaring holes around me and darting for me. I smirked and moved through the crowd of teenagers trying to get to their cars or friends, or home.

Finally I reached the second doors that I had to get through to renter the building. Once I was inside I reasoned that I would have to run out of sight before he worked his way through the crowd. I headed for the gym. Just as the door was closing behind me I saw him finally pull out of the crowd and scan his surroundings. Ha sucker, it'll take him forever to check here.

I ran down to stairs, I grabbed a basketball and began running and spinning around myself. Dribbling and occasionally faking and pushing the ball around and in between my legs. I got caught up in my dribbling practices and didn't notice that I was being watched.

I failed to notice that my stalker had creeped down the stares and stood a few feet behind me. A hand slipped into my vision, one grabbed the ball, the other grabbed my forearm when I tried to run forward. A small scream escaped my mouth, somehow my instincts reacted before I did.

I snatched the ball back and placed my right foot over and behind his right foot. Trapping him, pushing my weight against his useless foot. I reached around my stalked and snatched the ball from his unsuspecting hands, all in a matter of seconds. Then I pivoted my left foot and faced the opposite way.

I got just a slightest glance of shock on Sasuke's face. I dribbled forward, I was approximately a yard away from him. I gave him a smirk, just as he took a step, his right leg gave out and he fell to the ground. I innocently put my hands in the air, surrendering. After a few bounces of the ball and Sasuke cautiously rising I dribbled again.

"What did you do to make my leg give out like that!" a Sasuke demanded in an angry tone. I heard the curiosity behind his front.

"It's called a dead leg, when you play with boys you learn a few... Sneaky moves. Like that one. I just pulled a pressure point, it only lasts for a few seconds but that sometimes enough to score or get passed the person." I said my tone confident and threatening. Pride shinned in my emerald orbs.

"Hn, maybe I underestimated you." Sasuke confirmed and then moved forward, his eyes staying on me and occasionally darting to the ball.

I gave him a pretty smirk, his eyes strayed from the ball and remained on my face. I noticed but focused on the ball under my fingertips and his relaxed figure. I glanced up to see his stare piercing me. What's he thinking? He got closer but didn't reach for the ball, he seemed to have forgotten the brown object. I kept dribbling, my head low and focused.

He watched me, my hair fell in my face. My heels clicking when I shifted. Why was he staring at me so intensely.

-Sasuke shift-

At first I was focusing on the ball, then I looked directly into her eyes. My focus shifted. I watched her focus, her eyes calculate and analyze the court, looking for escapes towards the net. She would look away whenever I tried to make eye contact. When she looked down her long pink locks fell in her face, her emerald eyes shinning out of them.

Finally she looked up again. Her eyes flashing, her emotions shinned clearly through her intense orbs. She was nervous, anxious, and curious, but mostly she was cautious. She couldn't predict me. No one could. She didn't know whether I would swoop in for the ball, or for her. Her guard was up though, she probably wouldn't let me get either.

She glanced to the sides again and then looked back at me.

"Well Uchiha, _Do you like what you see_?" Sakura's voice echoed around us. I couldn't help but smirk at her. Just as I was about to reply with something sarcastic she began again. "I mean you've only been staring for the last decade!" She teased. I raised a brow at her before I responded.

"Maybe I'm testing your focus and guard." I stated dryly.

"Or maybe you're just making up a cover for why you've been staring for the last five minutes." Sakura dragged out. She tossed a lopsided smile at me. Then she moved a few feet backwards and dribbled the ball around herself.

"_What are we, twelve?"_ I asked, a smile almost taking over my wide smirk. She looked down for a moment and then back at me, the ball still bouncing and hitting her finger tips.

"_One of us is_..." She replied quickly. I couldn't muster a glare, but I wouldn't let my jaw drop in surprise either. This was the first time she was actually talking and being herself with me, not the defensive, sarcastic, woman that avoided me. Well she was still very sarcastic.

"Ouch, Harieh I honestly thought your intelligence was further than a preschoolers, I guess I was wrong." I shot back, a smirk following my comment.

"Just like I thought you were straight. Sometimes were wrong. _Too bad, I really need a new cocky, trashy, man-whoreish, asshole. _Oh well I'm sure I can find another one!" She smirked in triumph, just as I was about to say something she moved quickly. She passed me and I chased after her. We were a little in the three pointer line. It took her approximately two seconds from when I got there to smirk, fake jump, make me jump, her jump backwards and snap her form together, release the ball, and then land on the ground.

We watched as the ball formed it's complete cycle and arched high in the air, then fall perfectly into the basket. The ball hit the gym floor and we both stared at it. I slowly pushed myself off of my hands and feet. When I turned around we were face to face. She was now blocked from her sight by my body and I was distracted by her sweet perfume.

"So..." She started, she hadn't moved from our awkward position and I wasn't about to step back. It showed submission, and weakness. I think she already knew that though. "When are you going to admit it?" She asked, a playful twinkle in her emerald eyes, her index finger poking my abdomen. "Say it! Say-" She made quotations. "I Sasuke Uchiha, am equal and possibly even worse- gasp- than Sakura Ha-Harieh." I rolled my eyes. "And, if I want to win this season, I NEED, desperately Need her on my team!" She finished, her eyes not meeting mine yet, but focused entirely elsewhere.

"Hn..." I grunted out. She looked ya me with her jaw hanging down, and wide jade eyes. I gave her a pointed glare and looked down for a moment.

_I have too_... For the team... The games tomorrow. I don't even have to pass her the ball, scratch that. I won't be passing her the ball. She's just used as a substitution.

"You're a good player, an... E-...Equal to most." she tsked and I glared harder. "You're my equal." I said quietly and quickly. "The team needs you." I finished, my brows scrunched together and my eyes distant.

"Thank you! Praise The Lord! Was that really that hard?" She asked, her smile completely shinning in her eyes and glowing through her teeth. I glared at her, she didn't seem to respond.

_"See you tomorrow Uchiha, hope you're ready to kick some Sushi ass!" _She called as she grabbed her bag and started out the building. I stared after her, I turned as a smirk stared and began to turn into a smile.

"Don't wear heels to game tomorrow!" I called when she was almost up the stairs. She turned around, a scowl present on her face. She pushed out her lips and crossed her arms.

"Puhlease, my heels are _higher than your standards._" She yelled down, I made an O with my lips and out a hand a crossed my heart. A small chuckle escaped, I sent her a dashing smirk, she rolled her eyes and then left the gym.

Sakura Harieh, huh? I don't like you on my court and team, but you're sure interesting. We're going to have a lot of problems I can tell that already, but she might destroy our team or she might make it. We'll see. But why is she dating Ketio...? Does she know he's with girls at Hillside all the time...?

This is going to be exhausting, but it'll be the good type of exhausting. I grabbed my stuff and followed the exit Sakura left out of. I saw a sleek and expensive car zoom by. That may be her... Yeah right she's a teenager, she can't afford that, few kids in our school could, well excluding me. I smirked and got in my firebird. My last thoughts that night were of Sakura Harieh.


End file.
